Alguien Como Yo
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Situado después del 6x10.


STEROLINE

-Deja que te ponga más almohadas.  
>-Estoy bien, Caroline.<p>

A Liz le habían dado el alta en el hospital mientras analizaban todas las pruebas que le habían realizado. Caroline cuidaría ahora de ella en casa. La rubia no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Había deseado durante meses volver pero nunca habría esperado que fuera así.

-Hey. He encontrado estos juegos de mesa en el comedor. Así las horas serán más amenas –dijo Stefan, mostrando un par de juegos de mesa. Caroline lo miró, agradecida, y Liz le sonrió.  
>-Es todo un detalle, Stefan –dijo Liz.<p>

Lo cierto es que Stefan no se había despegado de ellas ni un minuto desde la noche del hospital. Caroline no sabía cómo agradecerle que se hubiera quedado cuidando a su madre la última semana mientras ella arreglaba algunos papeles de la universidad para poder pasar unos días en casa. Stefan y Caroline se sentaron cada uno en un borde de la cama, uno frente al otro. Jugaron durante horas.

-Bueno, ya está bien –dijo finalmente Caroline, poniendo fin al juego.- Tienes que descansar, mamá. Duerme un rato y después te haré la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Liz y Stefan se miraron de reojo. Últimamente Caroline solo les preparaba cosas demasiado sanas para comer y más de una vez, debido al estrés o a los nervios, o a su lado controlador, había prendido fuego en la cocina. Liz soltó una carcajada y Stefan también rió.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? –preguntó Caroline, mientras recogía las piezas del juego. Pero ninguno de los respondieron. Stefan se colocó junto a la chica para ayudarla a recoger. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar quedarse embobado al observarla. Era cierto, Caroline tenía sus momentos malos, en los que se derrumbaba y comenzaba a llorar, ¿quién no lo haría en su situación? Pero la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba fuerte frente a su madre y hacía todo lo posible para aparentar normalidad. Stefan no podía hacer más que admirarla.

Caroline se dio cuenta de que Stefan la miraba atontado a su lado y alzó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada. El chico le sonrió lentamente y con dulzura y Caroline no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Oh vamos, Stefan, bésala de una vez –soltó Liz.  
>-¡Mamá! –exclamó Caroline, poniendo los ojos en blanco y notando un gran peso en el estómago.<br>-¿Qué? Solo digo lo que todos estamos pensando.

Caroline negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación con los juegos de mesa, no sin antes decir que iba a preparar un poco de té. Stefan soltó un largo suspiro mientras se volvía a sentar en el borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo puede ser que a Stefan Salvatore no le dé miedo enfrentarse a cualquier bestia pero sí besar a una chica que le gusta? –se preguntó a sí misma Liz en voz alta para que Stefan pudiera escucharla. El chico negó con la cabeza, riendo.  
>-Liz, Caroline no me…<br>-¿En serio vas a seguir negándolo?  
>-Es mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla. Caroline es muy explosiva y yo no estaría a su altura.<br>-No digas tonterías, Stefan. ¿Crees que si ella pensara eso habría estado ahí para ti siempre?

Stefan miró a Liz, sin saber qué decir. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el techo, pensando que ya era hora de confesarlo en voz alta.

-No se lo digas –le pidió.  
>-¿El qué?<br>-Que estoy enamorado de ella –dijo finalmente, mirando fijamente a la madre de Caroline. La mujer sonrió como no hacía hace tiempo.  
>-No lo haré, pero tú deberías hacerlo.<br>-Es solo que… creo que no es el momento adecuado.  
>-¿Es eso o que te da miedo saber su reacción?<p>

Caroline y Stefan estaban sentados en el sofá. Caroline pasaba los canales de televisión sin decidir qué programa ver mientras que Stefan la observaba de reojo de vez en cuando. La rubia estaba sentada en el bordé del sofá con pose aburrida. Stefan, recostado sobre el respaldo del sofá, observaba cómo su pelo rizado caía en cascada por su espalda.

-¿Te parece bien que me quede unas noches más? –preguntó Stefan. Caroline lo miró, confundida.- Dos pares de ojos serán mejores que solo uno, y no quiero dejaros solas.

Caroline le sonrió levemente, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Stefan. De verdad que no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo. Perdóname por los últimos meses, supongo que ahora te comprendo un poco mejor. Y yo… bueno, me comporté como una niña, ¿sabes? Quizá lo malinterpreté todo y ahora que volvemos a ser amigos entiendo que quizá estaba confundida sobre lo que sentía y…

Stefan la miró a los ojos, y vio que aunque Caroline estuviera diciendo aquello tan firmemente, en realidad no lo sentía. Sabía que estaba mintiendo y que quería ocultar sus sentimientos para que no volvieran a alejarse. El chico se sintió de pronto aterrado. No quería que Caroline lo viera de nuevo solo como un amigo. No ahora que él se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

-En fin, que me alegro de que estés aquí.

Stefan abrió la boca para hablar, pero Caroline se levantó del sofá, diciéndole que le bajaría unas cuantas mantas y una almohada para que estuviera cómodo. Stefan se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sin saber qué decir una vez más. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Stefan dormía en el sofá cuando escuchó ruido en la cocina. Se levantó de pronto y arrastró los pies hasta la cocina. Caroline estaba sentada a la mesa, sobre la que había unos cuantos gruesos libros. Stefan la miró con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche leyendo libros? –le preguntó. Caroline se sobresaltó al escucharlo y cerró el libro de golpe.  
>-No podía dormir y…<p>

Pero Caroline no acabó la frase. Stefan le echó un vistazo a los títulos de los libros. Todos eran de teorías sobre distintas enfermedades y sobre la sangre de vampiro.

-Caroline… -comenzó Stefan.  
>-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir Stefan, y no hace falta, ¿vale?<p>

Caroline se levantó, dispuesta a salir de la cocina, pero Stefan la cogió del brazo, deteniéndola.

-Solo quiero que no albergues falsas esperanzas y que luego… Pero investigaremos si quieres, los dos. Si es importante para ti y crees que puede servir de algo lo haremos, pero mañana, después de que hayas dormido y desayunado, ¿de acuerdo?

Caroline lo miró, perpleja. No se podía creer que Stefan no le estuviera llamando loca y que quisiera ayudarla.

-No puedo dormir, Stefan. Me es imposible. Cada vez que cierro los ojos o creo que voy a descansar, veo la cara de mi madre y me imagino lo peor y…

A Caroline se le quebró la voz. Stefan la abrazó con fuerza mientras la chica sollozaba con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

-Estoy aquí.  
>-No sé si voy a poder con todo esto, yo…<br>-Podrás. Además, no pienso marcharme, ¿de acuerdo?

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, dejando de llorar y separándose de Stefan. El chico la observó con ternura mientras le secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus dedos. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que Caroline se había convertido en alguien indispensable para él. No solo le gustaba, no solo la quería, sino que el hecho de pensar que Caroline estaba sufriendo lo estaba volviendo loco. Se sentía impotente por no saber qué hacer.

-Ven aquí.

Stefan la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta el sofá. Caroline se acostó en él y cuando Stefan iba a acostarse en el otro, la chica lo llamó.

-Stefan…

Stefan la miró, y supo de inmediato lo que quería Caroline aunque no lo expresara en voz alta. Se acostó a su lado en el sofá, y aunque era un poco estrecho y pequeño para los dos, al final encontraron la postura correcta.  
>Tenerla así de cerca era todo un alivio para él. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tocar o abrazar a Caroline, que ahora no pensaba desaprovechar ni una oportunidad. Los dos estaban acostados, frente a frente. La chica había cerrado los ojos, pero Stefan la seguía observando. Le cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Caroline, sintiendo su tacto, se acercó más a él y apoyó su frente contra el pecho de Stefan. Él aprovechó para rodearla con sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y lanzó un largo suspiro, abatido.<p>

-Esto no tiene sentido Stefan –dijo de pronto Caroline, levantándose del sofá. Stefan se incorporó, asustado de que se alejara de él.- No… no puedo actuar como si…

Caroline subió las escaleras al piso de arriba y Stefan escuchó cómo la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. Se rascó la barbilla, dándose cuenta de que ahora le sería imposible dormir. Todo aquello tenía una solución muy sencilla y estaba al alcance de su mano, pero por algún estúpido motivo no podía expresarse con claridad cuando estaba con ella.  
>No quería perderla, eso era todo. Ya había experimentado lo que eso era y no le apetecía que ocurriera otra vez. Lo cierto es que estar con Caroline le daba miedo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo tan profundo por alguien y eso le aterraba. Le aterraba echar todo a perder, decirle lo que sentía y que luego él cometiera alguno de sus fallos. Estar con Caroline era algo que no podía hacer así como así. Necesitaba estar seguro de que no perdería el control con ella, de que su sed de sangre no volvería encarnada en su lado destripador, o de que cometía cualquier fallo. Caroline se merecía a alguien que estuviera a su altura y no sabía si él podría estarlo.<br>Pero ahora mismo parecía que todo eso le daba igual. No podía dejar las cosas así. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se coló en su habitación. Caroline veía la televisión a oscuras y cuando vio a Stefan, la apagó de inmediato. El chico, antes de que ella pudiera reprocharle o decirle algo, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Ahora vamos a dormir, ¿me has oído? Mañana no podremos hacer nada si no has descansado.  
>-Stefan…<br>-¿Crees que tu madre me matará si se entera de que hemos dormido juntos? Al fin y al cabo eres su hija consentida, mimada y…  
>-Oye, ¡para!<p>

Caroline rió, y entonces Stefan consiguió que ambos se acostaran sobre la cama. La chica dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Crees que alguien como tú podría querer a alguien como yo? –le preguntó sin más, mirando al techo. Caroline alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Estaba equivocado. En realidad me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando entre los dos y me asusté. Supongo que fue porque hacía tiempo que no sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien.

Caroline sonrió tímidamente. No podía creer lo que Stefan estaba diciendo, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar, porque el chico había bajado la mirada y al encontrarse con la suya, la besó con ternura.


End file.
